Heart of Flame
by aeonsoul
Summary: In love? Nah. Obsessed? Maybe. Losing my damned mind? Now that's more like it. Well whatever it is, I just can't tear myself away… Draco/Hermione/Ron triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey you guys! I'm aeonsoul, and I welcome you to the first chapter of my very first Harry Potter fanfic! I hope I entertain you guys through the chapters ahead. Just here are some things to keep in mind while you read, though:**

** 1. I really hope you've read Half-blood Prince and Deathly Hallows already 'cuz this next note will spoil it for you!**

** 2. This story takes place 7****th**** year, but does not follow Half-Blood Prince and Deathly** **Hallows. So in this story, Dumbledore's not dead and Voldemort is still on the down-low. Events that happened in the books because of Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's rise obviously don't exist in my story, either. (i.e. **_**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**_**, The Muggleborn Registration Committee, etc.)**

** 3. This is a Draco-Hermione-Ron love triangle story. So if you hate Draco's guts, please don't read, take offense, and go after my skin.**

** 4. I don't own anything, just the plot of this story. **

** 5. This story is rated M for mature themes and language. This is my one and only warning of either! So please, younglings, go to the rated T section!**

** Well, anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Third Time's a Charm

**Draco POV**

"I _knew _she would shave it off one day and put a wig on, stupid and ugly that she is," Parkinson drawled from beside me. "Didn't the mudblood think of using _magic_?"

"I think that _is _her real hair," Blaise commented as we observed Granger.

I, with Crabbe and Goyle, had a brief encounter with Granger, Pothead, and Weasel in the Hogwarts Express earlier this morning, but I didn't see her face-to-face clearly since she had whipped around suddenly, yanked the two morons by the collar, and hauled them into the nearest compartment, snapping the door shut as soon as their bodies where out of its way. Talk about a clean getaway; I had planned to set a pretty wicked jinx on Pothead that I had been practicing over the summer, but I was so shocked since I had noticed Granger's hair had been straight as she whipped about to get away quickly. With only a glimpse of that new look, I had anticipated the welcoming feast with unexplained fervor, wanting to get a longer look at Granger.

I blinked. I didn't realize I was staring at the mudblood. She had thrown her head back, laughing, her long cinnamon hair cascading away from her face. She had done something to her hair to make it straight, which made it look extra sleek and glossy, reflecting the candlelight every time she moved. And as I noticed how her cheeks flushed pink with laughter, I felt my blood accelerate, my fingers twitch, and the front of my pants tighten. What the hell?!

"Well, whatever," Parkinson was saying, nose in the air, as she dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand. "She still looks ugly anyway."

But she continued staring at Granger.

And so did I.

**Hermione POV**

I was sitting down between Harry and Parvati at the Gryffindor table, excitedly waiting for the start of the feast; And I was actually siding with Ron when he openly damned the first years and a hippogriff.

"Where the hell are those damned first years?" Ron was saying loudly, craning his neck to check the entrance to the Great Hall. "I could eat a damn hippogriff."

"So could I," Harry agreed. "I hope they hurry with the Sorting… Hermione!"

"What?!" I gasped, startled at being addressed so harshly.

"I just noticed: your hair…"

"_Just _noticed?" I said, laughing savagely. "We were together for hours on the train and you _just_ noticed my hair?"

"Oh, give me a break 'Mione; I had a lousy summer. Stupid _Daily Prophet_," he said tiredly, running a hand through his hair, making it messier than thought possible.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, a glint in his eye. "Since when was Harry more than a midget with a scar on his forehead? I mean, what's with all this 'Chosen One' crap again?"

I laughed.

"If I hadn't seen Malfoy on the train, I would have thought he was impersonating you," Harry told Ron icily.

Ron gave Harry a what-the-hell?! look and pretended to vomit all over the table.

"Ron, what in Merlin's saggy trousers are you doing?" Ginny asked loudly as she and a couple of her sixth-year friends appeared and sat in front of us.

"Recalling you and your stupid interest with _stupid_ Michael Corner last year," Ron said steely. I felt Harry shift next to me.

"Glad he's out of your hair, huh?" Ginny said scathingly.

"Yep."

Ginny stood up angrily and stalked away to sit somewhere else down the Gryffindor table.

"Love you too, sis!" Ron called after her. Ginny's friends turned to each other, rolled their eyes exasperatedly as they shook their heads, and stood to follow Ginny. Then, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came out of nowhere and took their vacated seats.

"Hey," they said, smiling as they sat down. Seamus looked at me, then at my hair, then at me again, grinning. I felt my cheeks burn when he winked.

After the feast, Ron and I settled down in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, catching the warmth coming from the blazing fire in the fireplace. Ron and I had just finished helping the new first years settle down for the night, and wanting to hang out some more before retreating to bed, we stayed up a bit, talking, sitting in the squashiest of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Some other sixth and seventh years were thinking along the same lines and were sitting around in other chairs in the common room, but they were too into their own conversations to bother us.

After we exchanged some wild and grueling ideas about what Snape might have in store for us in Double Potions tomorrow morning, Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch. Then my mind sort of wandered away as it usually did when they discussed the stupid sport…

I wonder what exactly Seamus was thinking when he winked at me at dinner. Does he fancy me…? Nah, it was my hair; Just because it took Harry ages to notice doesn't mean no one else caught a difference from the usual, bookish Hermione… Too bad I can't just plug in my flat iron here at school to straighten my hair again... Haha, that's funny to imagine: electricity at Hogwarts…

"Oi! Wake up!"

"…Huh…?"

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly and sitting up. Then I looked around as I gathered my bearings. The common room was empty, apart from us, its previous occupants having gone upstairs to fall asleep in their warm, comfortable beds rather than in armchairs, like me.

"What was so funny?" Ron asked me curiously, leaning forward. I guess I had laughed in my sleep. Weird.

"Yeah," Harry pitched in. "Don't tell me it was about that 'Chosen One' stuff; I don't want to throw up my treacle tart."

"Well, actually it was," I said matter-of-factly, grinning. "I was wondering if I can score you another interview with Rita Skeeter. I bet she'll _love _to hear from the _Chosen One_."

"Ha ha," Harry said sarcastically as Ron laughed. "You know what, 'Mione? It's late and you should go to bed. Kiss Malfoy goodnight for me!"

I scowled.

10:56 A.M. earlier today:

Yeah, so I'm Head Girl. You should have seen Mrs. Weasley when she spotted my badge pinned in front of my Muggle clothes when we met up at Platform 9 ¾ earlier. Hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. Harry was smiling in my peripheral vision and Ron was shaking his head good-naturedly.

"Thank Merlin I hadn't gotten Head Boy," Ron had whispered as we waved goodbye at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley from a window inside the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah, me too," Harry seconded, still grinning. "Not good for my lungs."

"Yeah right," I said, rolling my eyes. "You lot would _sooo _want Head Boy privileges." We started to move since we were blocking the aisle.

"Like what?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised. "The privilege to poke your nose into another's business?"

I gave him a look that made him backtrack.

"Not that we wouldn't _want _you to poke through another's business," Ron stammered, ears pink. "Since, of course, you're Head Gi—"

"What I _meant_, Ronald, was the privilege to patrol the corridors at night," I said scathingly as we trudged through train to look for a compartment.

"Why would I want _patrol _duty? At _night_?" Ron asked skeptically. "When I could be—"

"Sleeping or copying my homework?" I asked steely.

"Well, pff, yeah!" Ron snorted, nodding once, as if I had pointed out the obvious.

"Oh…" Harry breathed, and I turned to him just in time to see the lightbulb flick on and a sly, knowing look cross his face.

"Exactly," I said, smug.

"What, _what_?!" Ron said, looking from Harry to me.

"What she meant," Harry began, leaning in to whisper, "was that we can get out of bed afterhours, to— I don't know— sneak over to Hagrid's or the kitchens. And if we should get caught, we would simply say that we were—"

"Patrolling the corridors. Oh _I_ get it!" Ron exclaimed, nodding, a look of wonder in his face. "The possibilities would be endless…"

"Exactly," I said again. "Who wants to be Head Boy _now_?

"Well, _Mudblood_," said a cold, arrogant voice from behind us. "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but since _I'm _alreadyHead Boy, that position isn't up for grabs."

Harry and Ron had whipped around, their hands flashing to their back pockets for their wands, and I felt them step in together to shield me. But as for me, I had closed my eyes, my back still turned to Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle undoubtedly.

_Oh NO_…

"I would put those away if I were you," Malfoy's voice drawled, sounding bored.

"Funny. We could say the same thing," Harry responded steely, his wand poised and steady in my mind's eye.

"No you can't," Malfoy contradicted, the glee apparent in his tone. "But _I _can. Since I've got the power to put _you_ losers in detention… How _fun_ that would be for you! Detention on your first day back at Hogwarts!"

I heard all this happening behind my back, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face my fate.

Draco _freaken_ Malfoy is Head Boy.

Present:

I snapped out of my flashback, shaking my head as if to clear its contents. I couldn't believe it; how could one of the best things that could happen to me also come along with the worst? Head Girl… sharing private quarters with the Head Boy, A.K.A Malfoy. Talk about bitter-sweet…

After I bade goodnight to Harry and Ron, I left Gryffindor common room, every step filling me with dread; I am willing to bet Draco will be twice as mean now that Harry and Ron won't be around… Well! No use brooding over it! I think I can manage avoiding the stupid ferret face while I'm at the Heads' Quarters. I'll learn how to Disillusion myself if I have to. I'll make it so I never have to come face-to-face with him at all.

And with new confidence, I walked faster, my steps coming brisker. The entrance to the Heads' Quarters is four long corridors and two sets of stairs below the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. However, night-trooping with Harry and Ron in the past has taught me the location of a secret staircase connecting directly to the corridor of the Heads' Quarters, and I took it. When I came to, I spoke the password ("_tipsy beetle"_) to the portrait of a young witch and wizard, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, the very first Head Boy and Girl. They looked up from the books they were reading on their couch and waved me in, the portrait swinging open.

Sighing, I stepped in through the portrait hole and came into a spacious yet cozy common room, exactly like the one in the portrait; by the colors of the drapery, walls, etc, the theme of the room was undoubtedly Gryffindor and Slytherin. Inter-House unity, I expect. I snorted; as if _that_ was gonna happen between me and Malfoy.

I quickly and quietly crossed the common room and stepped in front of another portrait, this one smaller and of a lion, and spoke another password (_Courage_) to get into my room. The lion let out a low growl of acceptance, and the portrait door swung open slowly. As I was stepping in, I resolved to change the default password in the morning, since "courage" isn't exactly mind-twisting and since Malfoy might decide to try and figure out the password once he realizes that it is default like his was. (_Lying _and _Evil _are my best guesses of _his_ at the moment.)

But… Malfoy had already taken a whack at my portrait door.

"I got it on my third guess," a voice drawled to my left.

I turned. Malfoy was sprawled on my bed, arms crossed lazily behind his head, one leg propped up, clearly comfortable. The devil had even popped the first couple buttons of his shirt and loosened his pants! He grinned as I stared open-mouthed.

"Third time's a charm, right?" he commented, his grin getting wider as I continued staring, shocked. "Well what are you waiting for? Come to bed."

**A/N: Remember to review you guys! I'd love to hear your opinion of my fanfic story, even if you think it's corny! C'mon, I can take it! ;)**

**-aeonsoul**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys what's up!:) _Accio Chapter 2!_**

Chapter 2- Spice

**Draco POV**

Her face was priceless. Now that we're gonna share the Head's Quarters, tormenting Granger has just evolved into a whole new level of fun.

"Malfoy—! What are you—? Get out!" Granger stammered wildly, finishing off with a frantic finger pointing at the door.

"You want me to leave?" I asked, pulling up my lower lip as if hurt, but in the inside I was dying of laughter. She was such a prude that breaking into her room (while her password was still default and therefore easy to guess) was too good an opportunity to pass off. And here is the result; a sweating and panicking Hermione Granger. I decided to take things up a notch. "I don't want to. I was just getting comfortable." I reached down and started to lower my pants slowly.

"Ew no— _Get out!_" Granger screeched again, whipping around to give me her back, her hands flying up to cover her eyes.

"Aww come on! Turn around!"

"_No! _Just get out! Or I'll— I'll—"

"What! You'll what!"

"I'll tell the Headmaster!"

"Oh, nooo! Not the _Headmaster_!"

"_Malfoy!_"

"…I'll leave if you scream my name again."

"_Get out!_" She stomped her foot. How cute.

I barked a laugh and stretched luxuriously. "Fine, fine, _fine_. Let me just… put this bad boy away."

"You're despicable."

I laughed again. I didn't really pull my pants, nor my boxers, down. My pants only an inch to see how she'd react. She had covered her eyes and turned around. Again: priceless.

"I know, girly. I know." I zipped up real quick and sprang up from her bed lithely. Granger hadn't moved, her back still turned and her hands still pressed firmly over her eyes. I guess she knew better than to think I was now dressed. "You can look now," I said bluntly.

"I don't know that," she replied scathingly. She still didn't move, but perhaps pressed her hands down on her eyes a little firmer. "You know where the door is. Use it."

"Eeesh. Touchy, aren't we?"

She didn't reply. Alright: now for my finale. I tip-toed quietly over to her, my steps muffled on the rich, heavy carpet. Then, I was right behind her. And I was about to scare the bee_-jeezes_ out of her by grabbing her sides and just run away, cackling madly, avoiding any curses and jinxes she might fire after me. But suddenly…

I was so stunned that I actually thought for a moment that she had turned around and slapped me, _again_, like in third year: I can taste the scent of her vanilla shampoo. I can trace the smoothness of her curves with my eyes. I can _feel _the heat radiating off of her, and I had to clench my jaw down tightly to stop myself from this sudden impulse to spring at her. Merlin, how can this— this _Mu__dblood_— suddenly become so bloody desirable?! Is it that she's so bloody innocent? A _virgin_, no doubt? Is _that _it?!

I was shaking. I couldn't believe it; I was _shaking_. My whole freaken body. My hands were trembling, and they suddenly felt so cold and empty. As if all they wanted to do was grab onto the very flesh right there in front of me. Just _right there_. So unsuspecting. So vulnerable. So _warm_.

"Are you _gone_, yet?" Granger asked impatiently, her weight transferring from one foot to the other.

I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there before I completely _lost_ it. I turned and stumbled towards the door, wrenching it open. Tripping over my own stupid robes, I launched myself through her portrait door and flung it closed behind me.

Silence. Well, except for the mad rush of blood pounding in my ears on its way downwards, dazing my sight of the Heads' common room in front of me. Then I realized that I was panting. Merlin, _panting_.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!" I muttered angrily to myself. "Tripping over a _M__udblood_?!"

Then I huffed, shaking my head. Yeah, right. As if. Not for a _Mudb__lood_, for Merlin's sake.

Ignoring the lurch I was feeling down below, I pushed away from the portrait of the Gryffindor lion with a scoff. I made my way, rather shakily, towards my room, determined to take a very cold shower. _I just need a lay, that's all. It's been ages since I've done it, especially after being caged up the entire summer. I'll catch a sixth-year girl tomorrow and Bang; this crap with Granger will be over._

"Merciless," I said roughly to my portrait door, which depicted a large, venomous snake.

The portrait door swung open, the snake letting out a low, welcoming hiss.

**Hermione POV**

I flinched when my door slammed. Could he really be gone?

Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, I turned slowly and spread my fingers about a centimeter apart, peeking. Nothing. Nobody.

I relaxed and let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. What a _butthead_ that guy is, forcing his way into my room then taking off his pants!

I looked over to my bed in distaste. The top comforter, red and rich, was a little wrinkled where Malfoy had lain. Muttering a nice couple of jinxes I would fire at him if he were still here, I made my way over to the bed and yanked off the comforter. And, having no idea what my hands were doing, I held it up to my nose. Malfoy's cologne was still on it, a spicy concoction that made my heartbeat pick up and my skin flush hot.

"_Get _a _grip_, Hermione!" I whispered angrily to myself as I took a shaky breath. My heartbeat settled down as I swallowed with disgust; Malfoy, _Malfoy _had made my heart skip. Well, his _scent _did, but all the same! I need to stay away from him.

Resolutely, I tossed the comforter to the corner of my room, resolving to clean it up tomorrow to get rid of its smell of cologne. And before retiring to bed, I went out of my room, turning around to ask the lion about a password change.

I woke up early the next day, early enough to take a good bath, in my very own bathroom by the way. Afterwards, as I was dressing, I looked lamely at my hair; the water had brought back my curls. Oh well.

Having extra time to spare before breakfast, I decided to go over to the Gryffindor tower to wait for Harry and Ron there. I grabbed my bookbag and cracked my door open, peeking out of my door and on the lookout for Malfoy. Satisfied, I walked out of my room and left Heads' Quarters without any trouble.

At the Gryffindor common room, I sank into an armchair to wait for Harry and Ron. After waiting a couple of minutes on one of the armchairs and saying hello to my fellow Gryffindors going down to breakfast, my two best friends finally came down the boys' staircase.

"Good morning," Harry said as I stood.

"Hey, 'Mione," said Ron happily. "Ready for Double Potions?"

"Breakfast first," I said with a nod. And before I could turn to head for the portrait hole, Ron had put his arms up to reach for me.

"What are you doing?" I said quickly, a little stunned, taking a small step back. Ron blinked once, confused, his arms still outstretched a little.

"I was going to hug you," he said slowly. I blinked. He blinked too, and I watched as his ears grew red.

"Oh. Okay," I said when I found my voice, stepping into his arms. He hugged me briefly, but the hug was long enough for me to notice how gentle he was. And it wasn't awkward at all. I felt a friendly little tingle in my stomach, and I sighed in contentment.

Ron pulled away, his ears still red. A loopy kind of grin crossed his face. "So," he said slowly, clearing his throat. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"Alright. C'mon." He held up his arm for me and I linked mine around it. Harry, who had stepped off to the side and pretended to look for something in his bookbag, looked up. He slinked his bag over his arm as he followed us across the common room and through the portrait hole.

Down at the Great Hall, we took our usual seats halfway down the Gryffindor table.

" 'Morning Hermione!" Parvati said as she sat next to me, Lavender at her other side. "Life been good to you?"

"Why do you ask?" I answered, reaching for a goblet of orange juice.

"You're all smiley."

"Oh," I replied as I noticed I had a humongous grin plastered over my face. Maybe because of the fact that Ron was still comfortably-close to me. I noticed Lavender glance a wistful glance in our direction as she lamely picked at her eggs and bacon.

"You want marmalade, Hermione?" Ron asked, already spooning some onto a piece of toast before placing the toast in front of me. Lavender dropped her fork, the resulting clatter making me jerk.

"Thank you, Ron," I said, smiling sweetly at him. Lavender let out a loud sniff and stood up abruptly, hurrying away.

"Aw," Parvati breathed sympathetically as she got up to go comfort her friend. And I saw Ron follow them with his eyes as they left the Great Hall.

"Going to follow?" I asked him, failing to keep my voice casual. I cleared my throat.

"Merlin no," Ron said resolutely. "I'm glad I'm out of _that _nightmare."

"Ah."

"Besides, there are _way _prettier girls out there," he continued, his hand brushing a loose tendril of my ponytail back behind my ear. He smiled as he watched my cheeks turn pink.

**Draco POV**

"Ow! Draco, you're _hurting _me!" Parkinson squealed, cringing away from me.

"Then don't hold my hand!" I snapped back angrily. "You know I hate that!"

Parkinson pouted and turned her back on me, massaging her knuckle, but I didn't care. Well, to say the truth, I didn't squeeze her hand just because she was holding mine; it was also because Weasel had, for the first time, beaten me. He had reached over and casually touched Granger's hair.

Another wave of anger shook me, and I almost knocked over Parkinson's goblet of orange juice. All night I wondered how her body would feel under mine. All night I dreamt of how her hair would tangle up around my fingers. All night I wished for just _one_ opportunity to bang the _hell_ out of the chick. And here is the result, the fucking Weasel parading with her in front of me. I let go of the goblet I was squeezing after some of its contents slopped over my trembling hand and on the table.

It didn't work. Not being able to get stupid Granger out of my head this morning, I couldn't wait until later to have a lay; I ambushed Parkinson as she was leaving the Slytherin common room earlier for breakfast, and we did it like animals in an empty dungeon classroom until I made her faint. Fuck, I regret that a lot; Parkinson gets clingy after we have sex, so I usually avoid doing it with her at all costs. Well, anyway, she wasn't even that good; she lost her touch after our third time back in sixth year. I might have made her day by shagging the living daylights out of her, but she did nothing to relieve my tensions that had built up in me the entire summer. But she was the first girl I came across when I arrived at the Slytherin dungeons this morning. For my stupidity, she's hanging all over me like a clingy girlfriend, _and_ the Mudblood is still making my blood rush. The Weasel touched Granger again, this time her cheek, and I my hand actually jerked towards my pocket were I had my wand.

"What's with you?" Blaise asked from next to me, frowning.

"Nothing," I spat back. I grabbed my goblet of juice and downed it in one go, just for something to do with my hands.

"Well, 'Nothing' is a Gryffindor. _And_ a Mudblood. So don't go there, man," Blaise answered knowingly, throwing me a reproachful look before turning to his breakfast.

Damn him. He was right, but I had a very strong urge to jam my wand up his nose. I always get what I want. _Always_.

**Hermione POV**

"Alright," I said as I stood up from the table. "Let's go or we'll be late to Snape's class."

"Yeah," Ron seconded, swallowing a bite of toast. "Let's not give ole Snape an excuse to make us drink a poisonous potion."

"Or any potion, really," Harry added as he stretched.

"Then let's _hurry_," I prompted, grabbing my bookbag.

We left the Great Hall and proceeded downstairs towards the dungeons, chatting happily about Defense Against the Dark Arts later today; We had spotted a new, cool-looking wizard up at the teachers' table in the Great Hall during breakfast. And I was about to comment about his robes when—

"Hey! Mudblood! MUDBLOOD!" a loud voice called to me, carried to us down the stone corridor. Ron uttered a nice choice of swearwords to cover what I was thinking.

"Ignore him," I muttered not stopping or turning around, but since when do Harry and Ron back down? Here come the wands.

"No place to hide this time, Potter."

"Not a chance, Malfoy."

"But you're in luck; it's not _you_ I want to deal with right now."

I sighed and turned around. It's the Hogwarts Express all over again: Harry and Ron, wands out, between me and Malfoy. Hang on… where's Crabbe and Goyle?

"You two can leave now," Malfoy continued, sneering at Harry and Ron. "This is between me and Mudblood here. Head duties, you see."

"Three against one," Ron bit back. "_You_ do what _we _say, ferret!"

"Get to class, Weaselbee, or I'll report you," Malfoy replied, sounding bored. "Do you want detention?"

"Just go," I said, stepping in. "I'll handle this. _Go_!" I added exasperatedly when Harry and Ron showed signs of protest.

They exchanged wary glances. "Five minutes," Ron said fiercely, glaring at Malfoy one last time. He threw me a Be-careful-'Mione look and followed Harry, stalking down the rest of the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

"Alright," I said exasperatedly, turning back to Malfoy. "What do you want?"

Malfoy stepped to the side and pushed open the door to an empty dungeon classroom, holding it open for me. "It's a little private."

"I'm not going in there."

"It's not something you'll want your little body guards to overhear."

"All the more reason not to go in that room."

Malfoy waited.

Oh, hell. I sighed, glaring at him as I walked past him into the classroom. But when I did, a full force of his spicy cologne hit me so hard that my knees almost gave out. I held on to the doorframe for support. Malfoy chuckled.

"Shut up," I snapped, willing my face not to turn red. I crossed my arms as Malfoy closed the door behind him. He tapped it with his wand, locking it as I stared in sudden apprehension. Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?

"So…" Malfoy said, grinning.

"So what?" I replied, trying to sound brave.

"So…" he repeated, nodding.

"Well what the heck do you want?!"

"Hmm," Malfoy said, pretending to think hard. "Many things, really. But one thing on my agenda is _very_ impending."

"Would you mind explaining? You are down two minutes."

Malfoy smiled wickedly. "Fine. I wanted to— um… _pick things up_— where we left off last night. I'll make it quick."

"In your dreams, Malfoy. There's no way I'm— I'm…" My voice was faltering; Malfoy was starting to advance towards me, his eyes gleaming.

"That's right: Don't speak. Just _do_."

"St—Stay away," I warned, but I didn't sound as fierce as I wanted.

Malfoy only grinned wider. He was getting closer and I had backed up into a row of desks. I felt cornered.

"_Stay away_, I said!" But no use. I might as well be talking to a wall. Well, a _Muggle _wall, but you get the picture! Malfoy wasn't listening.

"Just three minutes. That's all I want, Mudb—"

I pointed my wand at his face, breathing heavily. "Stay. Away."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the tip of my wand. I edged my way around him to the door, not taking my eyes off him. I finally reached the door, but the despicable moron just kept smiling anyway.

"Stay away from me," I breathed lowly, my wand hand shaking in anger. "You do this to me again and I'll curse you into the next century, understand? _Expelliarmus!_"

His wand flew out of his hand and pocket, landing at the other side of the classroom.

"I won't warn you again!" I hissed angrily. "Leave me alone! _Alohomora!_" I ripped the door open and fled.

**Draco POV**

"Stay away?" I repeated incredulously, staring at the open door where Granger had just disappeared from. Stay _away_?! Trust me, baby, _I_ want to stay away the fuck away from you, too. If only my body would listen.

**A/N: ta for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter here for ya. Also have a Walking Dead fanfiction story if you wanna check it out. Daryl-centered, of course. [Can't f*** Norman Reedus in real-life, so my vicarious, vivacious, super-hot character Sarina will have to do. For now hehe] I invite you onward :)**

**Chapter 3- The Losing of the Marbles**

**Draco POV**

Seducing Granger Plan #1…

Apocalypse Fail.

Truthfully, this morning's Seducing Granger Plan was a _disgrace _to Seducing Granger Plans. For one, I wasn't really thinking straight; the only thing coursing through my mind was "Fuck her now," over and over again. What kind of bloke can put together a grand diabolical plan with dirty thoughts pumping furiously through his veins?! Especially when the front of his pants is getting tighter and tighter…

Well, my pathetic excuse of grand seduction earlier will be my last. Besides, Blaise knew _exactly_ what I was up to when I got up suddenly from the breakfast table and hurried after Granger and her friends as they left the Great Hall. And it wouldn't help me if the entire school found out I was hot for a Mudblood. Granger, no less. _Granger_,for crying out loud! Seriously, Draco, what the hell were you thinking?!

I scoffed angrily, glaring up at the ceiling in my room. .

Seriously. I'm done. And to prove that to myself, I won't spare Granger a second glance next time we're in the same vicinity. I'll fuck the rest of the girls at school if I have to— (except lower-year girls of course)— just as long as I don't get hot for her again.

Yeah, that'll work. And with that last semi-comforting thought, I fell into a restless sleep.

And I dreamt of Granger.

**Hermione POV**

The next day, during Charms, Harry got a message from Dumbledore.

"Must be about the horcruxes," he whispered as he quickly slit open the little scroll of parchment. Ron and I leaned in to read, too.

He was to go to Dumbledore's office tonight after dinner. For the rest of the day, Harry was increasingly nervous. And, of course, Ron and I knew why; Harry had owled us in the beginning of the summer holiday. He and Dumbledore hadn't spoken or seen each other since that eventful night when they returned to Hogwarts with the fake horcrux. They had arrived at the Astronomy tower and proceeded down the stairs to put down the fight between the Order and the Deatheaters, with Harry in his wake under the Invisibility Cloak like he was ordered to. All while still weakened by the potion in the cave. And now that I think of it, how would things have turned out if Dumbledore hadn't been able to fight? To protect himself? I shuddered.

Ron and I waited for Harry in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in the squashy armchairs by the fire. At a few minutes before midnight, he finally returned from his meeting with Dumbledore.

"I knew it! I knew I was right!" he said loudly, collapsing into an empty armchair, only to spring up again to pace in front of the fire.

"Tell us, mate," Ron said. "And keep it down, or else the whole tower will know, too."

"It was _Malfoy_!" Harry hissed triumphantly. "I _knew _it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little concerned. I hadn't told them what happened in the empty dungeon classroom yesterday.

"Malfoy let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts that night we went to get the horcrux!" Harry explained, raving. "He poisoned Slughorn's mead! _He _Imperioused Katie and gave her the cursed necklace."

"But wasn't Katie in the girls' bathroom at The Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy had Imperioused Madame Rosmerta! And Madame Rosmerta Imperioused Katie!"

"But _why_?"

"Malfoy was after Dumbledore," Harry said in a way that showed he'd been dying to tell us this since he came into the common room. "He was under strict, lethal orders from Voldemort to murder Dumbledore. Apparently, Voldemort had threatened to kill him and his parents if he didn't kill Dumbledore. The mead and the cursed necklace were just desperate attempts to get the job done."

We sat in silence while this sank in. Ron then interrupted.

"Then why is the bloody ferret in Hogwarts, then!?" he raved loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Ron, _keep quiet_!" I hissed, eyeing the stairs leading up to the dormitories.

"Well, why?" Ron asked Harry again, his voice dropping down in volume. "He should have been expelled! The ferret must have broken about a thousand school rules! Not to mention intended murder!"

"Ron, he was threatened by Voldemort," Harry said exasperatedly. "What would you have done in his place? _We _might not have put up with Voldemort's threats, but Malfoy wouldn't give a crap if Dumbledore was dead or alive, just as long as he was saving his own skin."

We were quiet until Harry answered his own question. "I know, I said the same thing as you, mate, when Dumbledore told me the story."

"So why isn't he dead?" Ron asked, confused. "Didn't you say Voldemort was going to do him and his family in if he didn't kill Dumbledore?"

"Which brings me to the other half of my meeting with Dumbledore," Harry said, his voice suddenly sounding odd. Ron and I leaned in, and we listened.

**Draco POV**

"Licorice wand," I gasped, resting my hands on my knees while I caught my breath. I cursed under my breath, leaning sideways into a stitch I got on my side. The stone gargoyle had already cleared the way to the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office, but I was having trouble regaining my composure. Bloody hell.

After about a minute, I staggered up to the rotating stairs and went up to Dumbledore's office. At the door, I rapped the knocker twice and let myself in. Inside, Dumbledore was in his chair and reading last, last night's _Evening Prophet_, still in his night clothes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned me, looking up and at me through his half-moon spectacles. "What brings you here so early an hour?"

"I—" Fuck, why hadn't I rehearsed what I was going to say?! My thoughts have been a jumble of rubbish since I've woken up.

"Please, sit," Dumbledore said, signaling the chair in front of his desk, and I sat, the stitch still tearing at my side and making me wince.

"Professor," I began, my head finally clearing. "I had a dream, a nightmare."

"What did you dream about?"

"Well," I said, suddenly feeling awkward. "At first, I was dreaming about something stupid, meaningless." Ahem, Granger. "But then, I dreamt about the Dark Lord. And… my parents."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, his gaze pensive and piercing. I knew what he was doing, but I wasn't lying or anything. Why would I lie about something like this?

He must have known what I was thinking for he said, "Don't be offended, Mr. Malfoy. It is merely second-nature to me to perform Legilimency."

"I understand… Sir."

"Well, nonetheless, I would be one of the first to know if Voldemort had done anything to your parents."

"But _how_?!" I asked loudly, in spite of myself. "_How _do you know?! Have they made contact with you? I haven't gotten any letters at all!"

"I just know, Mr. Malfoy."

"You say that all the time!" I raved exasperatedly, throwing my arms in the air. "I want to know _how _you know! I've got the right!"

"Draco—"

"No, don't '_Draco_' me!" I shouted, springing out of my chair. "You've _holed _me up an entire summer— _No_ word from anyone— not doing a bloody thing—"

"For your own safety—"

"_For your own safety_!" I mimicked cruelly. He's said that so many times. "I practically went _mad _in that shit hole!"

"I'm sure your accommodations where more than satisfactory—"

"_Shit hole!_"

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began, and the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice made me quiet. "Mr. Malfoy… I am almost _certain_ that no harm has come to your parents. And I promise you, I will inform you _immediately _if I receive more information about your parents' wellbeing."

I didn't say anything. Only thought over what he was saying.

"So," Dumbledore concluded with a tone of finality, "I suggest that you go to your dormitory for another hour or so of sleep then go to the Great Hall and have yourself a nice breakfast to clear your thoughts. Class starts in quite a while so you have plenty of time to eat well." He turned away from me and brought out a small piece of parchment.

I left his office quickly, not speaking another word.

**Hermione POV**

I was especially looking forward to breakfast this morning. After what Dumbledore told Harry, who told us, about Malfoy… I wanted to take a second look at him. His blond head wasn't hard to find at all. And now that I examine him more finely, he looked broke. His robes didn't look as new and perfect-fitting as they did in previous years, and they were probably an inch or two short. His Shut-up-cuz-I'm-rich look is now a Shut-up-cuz-I'm-"rich" (ahem-lie) look. I stared at him as Harry, Ron, and I took our usual seats halfway down the Gryffindor table, immediately bringing food and drink towards us. (Staying up to talk all night burns a surprisingly-high amount of fuel).

"Buddy _heo_, I wush hungry!" Ron gushed through a mouthful of eggs and bacon, his eyes dropping closed in euphoria.

Harry didn't even bother to respond, very into his own breakfast.

I nodded, rather absently, as I analyzed Malfoy. He looked very solemn, thoughtful, and preoccupied. Human.

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered, and I didn't ask what he was talking about. I had a very good guess.

"He's not acting any different though," I commented, swallowing a bite of toast. "He still thinks he's on the top of the world, snobbish and arrogant, even though he spent an entire summer alone in some little, secluded cottage instead of at his grand _manor_."

"Well, yeah," Harry replied. "He doesn't know that _we _know. And he is obviously not getting off his high horse, even though he's been forced to come to our side. He can't go back to Voldemort's side. He has no choice but to join ours, although he hasn't been exactly open about it."

"True," I said, glancing at Malfoy one last time before he left the Great Hall, his shoulders hunched, his entire frame shrinking. Sad.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I mean, look at _Snape_. He's living proof."

**Draco POV**

"I'm losing it. I'm _losing _it."

I had to suppress an urge to jerk myself off, which is just utterly unacceptable. The Slytherin Sex God shouldn't have to jerk himself off. Girls are practically lined up outside my door, just hoping for a night with me. But why couldn't one of those girls be Granger? I sprang off my bed, snatched a book from my bedside table and lanced it across my room. It smacked against the opposite wall, its spine splitting down the middle.

Granger. Granger. Granger…

...x...x...x...x...

"Draco. You smell like a troll."

"Fuck you."

"The between-the-legs part of a troll."

"Fuck you and die."

"Seriously dude. Like dirty sex."

I didn't answer. Blaise was right, though. The Slytherin Sex God was finally living up to his name again. Just not showering in between. While you're wallowing in sex and self-loathing, personal hygiene takes a backseat.

"Don't tell me. Parkinson."

"Hell no."

"Good. Even though she is downright annoying, she's your friend. A Slytherin. And she cares about you. You break her when you do her then dump her afterwards."

"No, Blaise, I haven't been doing Parkinson."

"Just the rest of the girls in Hogwarts."

"No. Not all of them."

Blaise gave me a knowing look, but I was spared the lecture when the door to Snape's dungeon swung open. Tuesday mornings equal Double Potions. I dodged Blaise's gaze and went inside.

"Wait," I heard him call after me, but I just ignored him. I also ignored our usual seats and went to sit in front of the classroom, the empty seat in front of Snape. Being right in front means that everyone else was in back of me and out of my range of vision. Everyone, including Blaise. And also the off-limits girl, the bane of my freaken existence.

"-only lasts until it gets wet. After I take a shower, my hair just goes back to curly," she was saying as she came in. Yeah, I could hear her loud and clear. "So why would spend two hours straightening my hair, only to last until my next bath?"

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw closed, recited the alphabet backwards, tapped my foot. Anything to distract me from her voice. From the image of her showering. No use.

"Yes, Ronald, but I can't just plug in my flat iron here at school! It doesn't work without electricity! I guess I can just use magic…"

"Without _what_?!"

"Never mind. Your father would know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, like those, what chu call 'em? Fellytones?"

"_Telephones_. Seriously, Ron. Quit while you're behind. Where's Harry, anyway? I thought he just had to-"

Oh shut up SHUT UP _SHUT UP_! I yelled telepathically, squeezing my eyes closed even harder. "Professor?" I said, as Snape sat down at his desk. "May I go to the Hospital Wing? I'm not feeling great."

Fuck Double Potions. Fuck Granger. Fuck the world.

**A/N: review pweety pweese :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, short chapter, okay right to it.**

Chapter 4- Hot

**Draco POV**

It is useless denying her. And why should I push her away? I am Draco Malfoy. I could have anything I want. Anyone I want. And I could have Granger. The how was already solved, with my secret weapon in my pocket. I just needed the _when_.

She reached for her goblet. She laughed. She took a sip. She picked up her fork. She turned the page of her _Daily Prophet_. She scratched her nose.

I followed her every movement, studying her. There must be a way to break through to her. There _has _to be.

She said something. She rolled her eyes. She-

"Dude, will you _lay off_?"

"No." She swallowed. She took another bite of toast.

"Draco, man. This is insane."

"No, it's lust."

"Whatever. Forget about her."

"No." She and I made eye contact. She turned away.

"Draco, this isn't healthy. You've lost your marbles, rocked the entire female population, and now you're lusting over the Mudblood."

She stood up to leave. I stood up, too. I followed.

**Hermione POV**

"What's with him?" Harry asked all of a sudden.

"With who?"

"With Malfoy. He's been staring at you all through breakfast."

I glanced at Malfoy. He was.

"I don't know. Thinking up some curse to throw at me or something," I said quickly. I wasn't lying though. He probably was thinking of a curse. A seducing curse. A girl knows when a guy wants her. I knew.

"Why would you say that?" Ron asked after he swallowed a mouthful of breakfast.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter," I snapped, more worried than angry. If they knew…

"He hasn't done anything to you, right?" Harry asked me. "Back at your Heads' Quarters?"

"What? No-"

"'Cause if he has, there's something I will do about it," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry pitched. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to talk to him, use wands if necessary."

"Me, too. Double Potions has given me headaches and I want to burn some energy," Ron said maliciously.

"Will you two shut it?! And don't go near him! There's nothing wrong!"

They stared at me with their mouths open a bit.

"I'm going to the library," I announced, standing up. "Our countercharms research homework for Charms is due on Monday."

And I fled out of there. If they knew that Malfoy had broken into my room, and that he had advanced on me the other day in the empty classroom… Malfoy wouldn't be the only guilty one. I had kept my mouth shut. Guilty, guilty, guilty.

**Draco POV**

Perfect. She was alone. The two morons had stayed behind, chomping down on food, leaving their perky petite friend to fend me off by herself. Which she wouldn't be able to do. Not this time. I've thought about it too much. She's trapped.

"Hey Malfoy! Malfoy!"

I spoke too soon.

"Turn around and face me, you little ferret!"

It was the Weasel. The Delay. The Obstacle. Obstacles can be bypassed.

"What do you want?" I asked as he and Potter caught up to me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Is it any of your business?" She's trapped. Trapped.

"I dunno, is Hermione in the equation?"

"Leave me alone before I put you in detention for harassment." Where did she go?

"Harassment? _Us_?!"

Heads' Quarters. Gryffindor Tower. Owlery.

"Will you stop walking?"

"I'm warning you, Potter. Stay out of my way." Bathroom. Library.

"Where are you going, Malfoy?"

"To take a piss. Wanna see or what?" Library. I'll check there first.

"You're an arsehole, you know that, ferret?"

They're taunting me. It's not gonna work. Unless they throw the first punch, of course. Library.

To my relief, Weasel and Pothead dropped back. I guess they did believe that I needed to take a piss. Well, just to shake them off, I decided to take a detour to the bathrooms really quick. With a bit of luck, they won't think to go with Granger.

Fifteen minutes later, I was on the hunt again. And I happened to glance outside a window to spot Potter, Weasel, and Weaselette soaring around the Quidditch field on their broomsticks. I stopped and squinted, but I didn't see anyone in the stands. She's in the castle, all right.

In next to no time, I was walking past Madame Pince, glancing into aisles. At first I thought it was useless and was about to quit and go to the Heads' Quarters next, but I continued to be sure and there she was, down the last aisle of the library, at the very last table.

Granger didn't look up as I approached. Instead she said, "I thought you were going down to the Quidditch pitch today. Well, if you two are going to help me, instead of copying off me like usual, look up the countercharms in those books over there, while I- I-" She had looked up. She saw me.

"Hello Granger."

She stared at me, her mouth slightly open. Her full, red, pretty mouth.

"I'm going to ask you to come with me."

She blinked, gaining her composure. "And why would I do that?"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out-

"Are those- are those my-"

"Knickers? Yes. There're very small by the way, Granger. Revealing."

"How did you get those?!" she hissed, her face turning bright red.

I had cracked her password again the other day. Head Girl. I mean, come on. "Very good question, Granger. The same question your friends would ask if I showed them these."

"You stole them! You Summoned them out of my room!" Granger answered frantically.

"Not very probable. Unless, of course, I was _in_ your room. Unless, of course, you left them in _mine_."

"They wouldn't believe that!" she answered, but nonetheless, she jumped out of her seat and rushed me, trying to seize them back. I held them out of her reach, high above her head and her hands as she struggled. I took advantage of the moment and wrapped my free arm around her waist. She pushed herself away.

"So seducing me is out the window now?" she asked angrily. "Now it's blackmail?"

"Yep. Get your stuff. Come with me."

"You're mad!"

Uh oh. She's crying.

"You are horrid!" and she ran out of there. I was too shocked to follow.

...x...x...x...x...

_That is no excuse! She is a Mudblood. You are a Pureblood, Draco. A Malfoy. My son. Now next time, you will score "Outstandings" in all your classes and nothing else. Is that clear?_

_ This is unacceptable. I should have given you a D, Draco, but I spared you in front of your friends and of Potter._

_ Dear Draco, I understand your frustrations, darling, but your father can only work so fast. So just pretend your arm still hurts, alright? The oaf will be locked away in no time. Now, I have packed you some sweets from Honeydukes so that…_

_ Ow! Draco, you're hurting me!_

_ Seriously, dude. Like dirty sex._

_ For your own safety… _

_And if you don't, if you fail... I will kill you and your parents._

_ You are horrid!_

_ You're an arsehole, you know that, ferret?_

_ You're despicable._

_As for me... I hope it's Granger._

I leaned back against the tree, looking up at the night sky. One person, small and insignificant compared to the vastness of the universe. Small and insignificant. A failure and waste of space. Damned by the Dark Lord. Horrid and despicable to Granger. Weak.

I wish it could end. Wincing, I pulled down my left sleeve a little more, covering the face of my fate.

**Hermione POV**

I seriously thought Malfoy's feelings would blow over. That he would just move on and go with another girl. But today, at the library, I saw a side of him that scared me. Trying to seduce a girl is one thing. But force? He came so close. He could end me, and he doesn't care. Only cares about conquering. The worst part was, I was alone in this. I can't tell Harry and Ron. I can't tell anyone.

There was something off about him earlier that I can't ignore. His usual cool grey eyes were.. dark, for lack of a better word. And that claustrophobic-hot way I felt when I saw how he was looking at me with those eyes. Can you hurt someone just by looking at them? Oh. That's right. Basilisk. Malfoy's eyes traveled up my body and I met his eyes for a second before I squeezed mine shut against the heat, it burns! No wait, he's not here I'm dreaming.. Burning holes through my clothes, my coat and jeans and..

Pulling the covers up to my chin, I took a shaky breath and tried to think of something else. Anything else, so that I could fall asleep in peace. I'll dish out plenty of Galleon gold for some Legilimency lessons with Snape right about now. What did Harry say about breathing techniques to fall into a dreamless sleep? No use. All I could think about was what Malfoy is planning on doing. Just in the other side of that wall..

He tugged at me to follow him into the dark. Where the heat of us together will dissipate into the abyss, just when we were beginning to hope it would last through the night. Ron swoops down on his broomstick from thin air and lands hard on the ground in front of me, his face flushed red in anger. _Don't even think about it! _he roars. He advances towards me and- wait, no I'm dreaming, don't fall asleep in that! I trembled.

**A/N: A sickle for your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all. Here's the fifth chapter.. Happy Sunday, happy reading.**

Chapter 5- Out of Character

**Draco POV**

_I have grave news, Mr. Malfoy. Please have a seat. _

_ What do you mean 'Grave news'?_

_ Please, sit._

_ I'll sit if I damn well want to._

_ As you wish... Mr. Malfoy, your mother is dead._

_x...x...x...x...x_

I'm going troll again, without the girls though. Troll in a way that I'm not showering. It's just one of the things that doesn't matter to me anymore. Almost like a self-inflicted punishment.

"Save it," I said as Parkinson opened her mouth. She had wrinkled her nose when she sat next to me at the Slytherin table. She closed her mouth and turned away from me.

Funny. She can't shut up usually. Either way, I was glad for the lone time.

Blaise looked like he wanted to say something too. But he didn't. I just ate.

It's been almost two weeks since my encounter with Granger at the library. Two weeks of nearly starving myself. Two weeks of sleepless nights. Two weeks of nightmares revolving around the Dark Lord, of my parents, of my father who was somewhere out there, at the top of his blacklist. Two weeks of thinking of a way to end myself.

Naturally, Blaise, friend of the diaper days, comes over and sticks his nose in it. He dragged me over to breakfast. Threatened to hex Granger if I didn't "shove down some toast or eggs or whatever the fuck is on the table."

Granger. I've stopped following her, too damn ashamed to look at her, even. But I couldn't allow Blaise to hex her. And he would. So here I am.

"If you don't bathe, I'm pushing you into the lake," Blaise muttered as he poured some orange juice into my goblet.

"Chomped up by giant squid. Good one, thanks Blaise."

"Draco. Shut the fuck up."

**Hermione POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to confront him. Getting to the bottom of his plan was better than waiting around for the worst to come. But Malfoy has perfected some sort of disappearing act. I only see him in Double potions on Tuesdays. That's it. He hasn't showed up to any of our Head/Prefect meetings, and we've had quite a few. I don't see him in the Heads' Quarters. He doesn't do his rounds patrolling the corridors twice a week like he's supposed to. I don't see him in the halls, nor during meal times. Nothing.

I made an excuse to leave breakfast and left the Great Hall. Being Saturday, I had the whole day to find Malfoy and make him squeal.

This past week or so, I also noticed that Crabbe and Goyle are Malfoyless, leading me to believe that Malfoy wasn't socializing at the Slytherin common room during his free time. He isn't in the grounds either; I hadn't seen him as I would sit with Harry and Ron at our tree during lunch.

So, I'm thinking that he is just in his room in the Heads' Quarters. Where I was headed right now. Inside the green and crimson common room, I sat on the couch and did the only thing I could think of: wait until Malfoy showed up: wait.

As I suspected, Malfoy spends most of his time in his room. When he came into the common room through the Heads' portrait, he went walking right across the common room towards his room, staring at the floor, hands in his pockets. He didn't even notice I was sitting right there, so I cleared my throat, standing up to full height.

Malfoy jumped, snapping around to me. He blinked a couple of times, looking surprised and… uncomfortable?

"I- um… stuff to do-" he mumbled and made a break for his snake portrait door.

"Hang on a second!" I called, following him quickly. I had him. If he were to say his password, I would hear it and know. He couldn't hide in his room now. He realized that too, I guess, because he stopped and slowly turned to face me.

"Now, let's get something straight here," I began. "My friends will never believe any lie you tell them so the blackmail is out of the question. You know that, so tell me, what are you planning?"

Malfoy clenched his jaw and refused to answer. Refused to look at me, too. Why?

"C'mon, spit it out. I want this over with, Malfoy."

But he didn't say anything, just stared down at the cuff of my jeans. I expected him to grin wickedly, or say something snide or crude, or do _something _Malfoy-ish. But I got... some kind of zombie instead.

I took a closer look at him. Besides the fact the he must have just showered (his hair was wet), he looked thin, as if he had lost a bit of weight in a short amount of time. His eyes were dark and a little sunken in. Cheeks hollow. He hasn't eaten or slept.

"What happened to you?" I asked, my voice coming out low.

Malfoy looked up. His eyes were turning a little red. "Nothing."

I couldn't think of anything to say. After a minute of just staring at each other, Malfoy turned slowly on his heel.

"Worthless," he said to the snake of his portrait door. It swung open, letting him in. But then, I did something _very _un-Hermione-ish. I caught the door as it was swinging closed.

I went into Malfoy's room.

He didn't look at me, just took the edge of his gray sweatshirt. "You are not worthless," I said softly, to comfort him but also to make known that I was in his room. He didn't care, just went on undressing. I watched. He took off his sweatshirt, unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down to the floor. He pulled off his muscle shirt over his head.

Bone and a bit of muscle. As I imagined during my guilty fantasies. Malfoy, now shirtless, began to take off his pants. He did, then went on to remove his boxers. I looked away for a second, long enough for him to put another, fresh pair of boxers on. Then, he excavated through his trunk for a bit, taking out a pair of plaid, pajama pants. He pulled them on, went over to his bed, and collapsed on top of it, on his stomach, with a small groan.

I wasn't even thinking as I began to move. I went over to his bed, taking out my wand from my jeans pocket and placing it on the nightstand. Then, I crawled into bed next to him.

And we just laid there for the longest time.

After a while, I became aware of my hand. It was running up and down Malfoy's back. The back of his neck, down his spine, then back up again. Malfoy hasn't said a word since the common room. And I would have thought he had fallen asleep, if he hadn't opened his eyes one or two times to look up at me before closing them again.

Ten minutes. Thirty. An hour. Who knew. Just when I started to doze off myself, though, Malfoy opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. I blinked, unsure of what to say or do. Then, he took my wrist, which was still in the air from rubbing his back, and he pulled me to him. Gently. So gently that I, somehow, didn't protest. He brought me close, placed my hand over his chest, took my leg across his body and pulled my knee up to his hip, holding it there, and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

I didn't pull myself away. We just stared at each other. He reached up to my curls and smoothed my hair away from my face.

That's all he did, though. My tense body relaxed when it realized that Malfoy wasn't going for second base. He did, however, take his wand and waved it at his windows, drawing the curtains to cut off the misty sunlight and enclosing us in warm darkness. I fell asleep.

**A/N: feedback appreciated. _Au revoir_**


End file.
